A Sense of Harmony
by Crimzon-Seraph
Summary: Many people have written or are writing versions of Love Hina set in history. This is my take on a historical fiction. Most names, places, and a few events are true some I made up but I did my research. See if you can tell what's real and what's fiction.
1. Prologue to the Prelude

Chapter I Recovered files of the past - part I

Around the midpoint of the 15th century to the inception of the 17th century was an era known as the Sengoku-Jidai or Sengoku Period, this had began several centuries before feudalism began in Europe and before Tokugawa Ieyasu expels all foreigners from Japan. This period of time, much like feudalism was a time of upheaval and turbulence. Hence the reason this period is often referred to as the Warring States Period. A period of continuous war and violence, yet some villages and possibly cites even were untainted by the wars. At this time it was when Kyoto-shi was still Japan's capital but after Oda Nobunaga's reign.

During the said time period, a small village lay near Edo, the de facto, unofficial capital of Japan. The village, Hinata, was sparsely populated by rice farmers, cattle herders and was governed by consensus. The village was located in Sōshū Province. The food grown was only to be consumed and was not sold for profit, because the village was self-sufficient and isolated from the rest of the world. There were few guards yet there were many skilled swordsmen residing in Hinata.

At the head of the council were the elders, Urashima Kojirō and his sister Hina, the grandchildren of the Feudal Lord Urashima Keisuke. Living with Kojirō and Hina was their grand-nephew Keitarō. Orphaned as a child, his parents were killed in battle during a conflict between the Urashima Clan and the Oda Clan, which was when most of the members of the Urashima Clan were wiped out. But now peace dwells within Hinata, for it remains unaffected and unscathed by war. The remaining members of the Urashima clan reunited in secrecy but disagreements within the survivors resulted in a schism into three major groups. One in Hakodate, Hokkaidō, one in Nagoya, Aichi, and one in Kyoto, any others were spread all throughout Japan and further. But because the Urashima were hated by other more prominent clans they would be hunted on sight. So they decided to take on a new name, this being Shimura, the name of Keisuke's mother.

Kojirō and Hina were highly respected by all residents of the village, but the main reason for their respect is because they are Urashima who were to be feared. Keitarō though neither an elder nor a councilor, he was still respected because he was an Urashima, but he was respected also because he was an artisan in arts, carpentry, and in metal working. Being a member of the Urashima Clan he was also taught the ways of the sword under the school of the unnamed style, commonly known as Urashima-Ryu. By age four he was taught basic martial arts and swordsmen training. By age six he was able to control his ki energy and utilize it in martial arts. By age nine he finished martial arts training. By age ten he mastered in Dakentaijutsu. By age twelve he completed his swordsmen training and held his first real sword, the Ominous Blade. An obsidian shade gleamed from the blade; it was one of the Urashima's prized possessions before it was passed down to Keitarō. It was a heavy Nodachi, but nothing Keitarō couldn't handle despite its size. And by age fifteen he excelled past mastering horsemanship.

Aside from being a fast learner Keitarō was a kind, hardworking eighteen year-old boy. But in spite of his skills and talents, he isn't all that bright. He doesn't really know much past his arts. Along with his kindness he is quite shy when it comes to other people besides his uncle and aunt. But he was able to make friends, nonetheless. His friends since childhood were Masayuki Haitani and Kimiaki Shirai. Haitani, who was a year older, the son of one of the town guards met Keitarō when his parents fled to the village when the town they previously lived in was burned down. Shirai, Haitani's best friend, met Keitarō under similar circumstances because they had lived in the same town. Shirai is the same age as Keitarō, his parents were shopkeepers in his old town, but when they moved to Hinata they became rice farmers. His only female friend, Matsudaira Motoko, moved to Hinata to escape from war as many of the villages residents did. But unlike Shirai and Haitani she was four years younger than Keitarō.

Motoko, like Keitarō, was also taught the ways of the sword under the school Shinmei-ryu, but unlike Keitarō she hasn't mastered in her training and only practices Kenjutsu. Motoko harbors great respect for Keitarō, because of his skill and not the fact that he is an Urashima because she actually knows nothing about his past. She knows even less about her own past because when she arrived in Hinata she was but an infant.

With her skills aside, when it comes to appearance she is known by many as the 'Raven-haired Beauty.' When not practicing or when out of town she wears a purple and pink kimono with a flower and butterfly design embroidered in it. But when training, she often wears a white Gi and red Hakama and has her Bokken or Shinai at her side. When it comes to her attitude she is normally well-mannered, quiet, and kind, but at times she can be quite arrogant, boastful, and loud. She lives with her aunt and uncle but she refers to them as her actual parents. Neither of her foster-parents practice Kenjutsu, but they practice under the same school.

Motoko's family origins root back to a prominent clan known as the Aoyama clan, who merged with the Matsudaira Clan. Many would have kept their name of Aoyama but those disloyal took on the name of Matsudaira. Regardless of what had happened their whereabouts remains unknown after their decline.

Her aunt, Mayumi Matsudaira, rather then practicing Kenjutsu she practices Kyūjutsu. Her Yumi is composed of seven-piece hickory laminate core, bamboo sides, front, and back. Mayumi is able to ride a horse while wielding her bow and aim accurately at moving targets. Her uncle, Katsuo Matsudaira practices Sōjutsu while he uses the Yari but can also use a Naginta. His Yari had a Sankaku spearhead made of a combination steel and tungsten and can and will penetrate most armor.

Aside from that the Aoyama are a very proud clan as was their ever rivals the Urashima Clan. Many Clans flourished after the decline of the Urashima Clan, in particular the Oda, the Matsudaira, the Date, the Uesugi, and the Honda clans. But as a counter many clans perished due to the decline most of which were smaller and less prominent clans.

Because of the village's isolation technology progresses slowly, most of the farmers lack the equipment to grow crops well so many of the villagers starve, most villagers go their entire life without learning to read, yet many others can. But members of the council can read and write, and have the basic nutrition necessary. Having this said, the villagers do lead happy lives, without a care in the world. This is the main reason people all over Japan gather here to live.


	2. The attack at Seion Castle

Recovered files of the past – part 2

As the isolated Hinata was at peace, Heian-kyo, the capital was again under siege. It was under the control of the Tokugawa clan; under it the weaker Narusegawa Clan. The Narusegawa a proud clan, were in the past very strong yet no where near as strong as the Urashima but unlike them they made good relations with allies. A prominent individual of this clan, Narusegawa Naru, was the second child of the Mistress of the clan. She was the older sister to the heir, Ichiro and her adopted sister Mei. Naru at times can be considered brash, hot-headed, and violent. But at other times she is quite capable of acting well-mannered and caring but she has lived a life sheltered. Though she was born into a wealthy family her family wasn't as well off as others that were considered wealthy. Around birth she was assigned a personal assistant that was of a similar age and grew up with her. This assistant, Katsura Kaede, has always protected her and cared for her ever since. She herself can be quite strong but unlike Naru, she is always patient and never gets angry with anyone, albeit Naru became furious with her.

The Narusegawa controlled the territory for the Oda and Tokugawa, but as their numbers grew thin the clan became weak. As they desperately tried to hold their invaders at bay, their efforts were for naught. The members of the Narusegawa Clan, originally were trained in unarmed combat, were quite susceptible to pole arms and other various long range weapons. That was their downfall, along with their arrogance. So in turn they were forced to adapt to using weapons, they eventually received help by the tinkering Su. They requisitioned many advanced firearms from them thoush only a few could be bought due to their lack of money. But even with the weapons they still could barely survive the amount of units relentlessly storming the remains of the fortress. Many minor though numerous clans took part in this onslaught which in the end their numbers were what changed the tide of the battle. This area was a chief command point that to control ensured many benefits, as it was the capital. As the Narusegawa were pushed back to the inner wall of Seion Castle they were able to hold off until reinforcements arrived from Tokugawa or Oda. But these soldiers were merely scouts sent to check upon them though and not trained for actual combat so were defeated almost after their arrival which bought the Narusegawa Clan some, very little, but some time. Under Seion Castle was supposedly a tunnel, a tunnel which led outside of the danger zone of incoming attacks, this tunnel is a possible theory of how the Su got in, but though due to little records this cannot be proven. The Narusegawa citizens had been evacuating through some kind of exit, be as it may a tunnel, as their few soldiers and untrained militia held the enemies back. Luckily the Mistress, Naru, and Mei survived as did many of the leaders did. Seion Castle burned to the ground with its flag cut down and replaced by another. Any individual within the castle that managed to survive were tortured and mercilessly killed regardless if armed or not. Among these was the Ichiro the younger brother of Naru. The ones lucky enough to escape through the tunnel retreated to another city controlled by some sort of ally. Something most likely possible that they did before they left was allowed their pursuers to follow then collapsed the tunnels behind them, ultimately killing those under. This was a common tactic used in much of the feudal conflicts. After the Narusegawa retreated, it left the question of who had the fortress which caused their short-lived alliance to end as they fought each other but eventually leaving its ownership to the Oda after their reinforcements had arrived and slaughtered the attackers.

The Su however watched the atrocities committed by the invaders, and documented it; this is what they often did. The Su a genius group of people were probably the most technologically advanced but never stayed in one place though some did. They were great nomads whose origins was thought to trace back to the Himalayas and India but in other records it states that they are from an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They were tinkers inventing guns on their own and were able to create steam driven carts. Though they did have a habit of experimenting on live people, would often sell their inventions to most anyone. They have been through Hinata as well as hidden as it was. They would keep detailed records of major and even minor events as stated before. But some would rather invent than record and vise-versa but there are some who wouldn't do either. One of the most commonly and famously noted figure in Su history was Su Kaolla a young girl with a lot of capability. She has always been able to invent many things at her young age including shoulder mounted rocket launchers (she called it the RPG) and other weapons that fit under that category. Another invention was a clockwork turtle that was able to fly and as well could fire rockets out of its mouth. She named it Mecha-Tama; she kept as her companion. The Su though were known to be peaceful, but may also use their own weapons when provoked, which was the reason why their kind thrived so well. The term clan would not be accurate for them because they did not live together well. But under certain circumstances they will work towards a common goal. Many call them savages that live in tribes but this has been repeatedly disproved by their wild inventions. Su, even during her younger years as a child had been known as an individualist for the most part. But when depressed or excited she can become clingy and latches onto someone's back. Though she has never been exposed to any violence she loves designing weapons and using them, it remained unbeknownst to anyone to as to the reason why. As with her family, they were documenters, her father was killed though while assisting the Narusegawa by an arrow shot into his back but he actually died from blood loss.

Her mother decided to bring her family to different cities to escape the war, though this would be difficult because of their distinguished looks. But upon the way the found the hidden town of Hinata, where they willingly accepted them into their safe haven. Based on many records, certain cities such as Hinata, have white flags at their entrances to tell that they remain neutral in any fight seeing as they had little soldiers to protect them. Though their pride was hurt from this they couldn't lose any more residents so they put up the flags. As for the Narusegawa their actual plan wasn't the smartest as it was really a scramble to find new safer cities, the Mistress and her children arrived at the famed Hinata and asked to seek refuge there. The Urashima allowed them in as well, causing the population of Hinata again increased yet again. Both groups of Su and Narusegawa also had to have a meeting with the elders and finally came to an agreement and found actual uses for them. Obviously, the Su would have to be in charge of engineering, at least according to most documents, and the Narusegawa were in charge of town guards. Their ensured peace however in the town of integration would not last for long however.


	3. Side Story Formation of Hinata

Side Story - Formation of Hinata

Though not to many Hinata was not a town but according to the people they refer to it as a safe haven and a city. Though it wasn't recognized to the more powerful they did not even bother to charter the area. In Hinata the residents acted as it were a full fledge city which rivaled in trade with cities like Hakodate or Nagoya. There were shops of course and restaurants, of course. Though it is said that they did not take nor offered money, they bartered, often trading what little they grew or made, they took anything they could get. The actual formation of the village dated back to before the Decline of the Urashima. An old man and two of his sons, weary travelers and merchants grew exhausted and it started to rain. They set up tents, and covered their goods and wagons. As days went by and people passed they were able to sell much of their goods, they were quite a ways from any major city and as many wanderers decided to help with their trade. They realized how flat the ground was and then Hinata's first house was built the wanderer that built it, was named Sugata Shiro, a farmer and his wife Honda Yui. They farmed upon the fertile soil and the second house was built for the merchant and his two sons. Together they sold crops to passing drifters and vagabonds. But as many bad harvests occurred one of the sons had starved and took ill. Yui had given birth to a still-born daughter, as the merchant's son soon died afterwards, grieving from the death of his son the merchant left and moved back to his home in Edo returning to his wife, daughter and other son.

On the other hand, the farmers that had named the home after their daughter, soon left as well. They left the two houses and left a carving on the door with the name, knowing someone may find it sooner or later. Many decades later the Urashima had arrived, and found the dilapidated homes and assumed that someone had lived there before along with a couple of their followers they soon built some few new houses as well as storehouses and silos for crops. They built a more established village and established a legal system. A man named Urashima Kojiro and his nephew refurbished the weathered houses, which had not only been destroyed by nature but thieves who had raided the houses, which had found nothing. As the House was expanded it became Kojiro's home. The Urashima mainly being an agrarian clan, were good farmers. They realized how good the soil was and were able to time frosts and harvests well unlike their predecessors. They also used crop rotation and plows to optimize production and soil quality. Most of their crops were not cash crops but they did grow cotton for cloth and did collect money for merchants to buy what they couldn't produce. The city soon constructed walls to keep not only wild animals out but to keep out enemies. But in order to make their wall they needed not only a large amount of timber but also a widespread area. Well that problem solved itself; they cleared the surrounding forest and used excess timber to build a strong and high wall, towers, and two gatehouses. To minimize suspicion, they routinely placed the remaining leaves and foliage on the walls to make the town either camouflaged or old and abandoned, which this plan worked out well. Hunting game for food wasn't hard either but still wasn't easy as well. They did not use guns. They were completely against guns, but they still needed a way to hunt them. The answer: traps. There were many traps in the forest around which also helped keep out trespassers. Fishing was also done as well. Some of the surveyors located a river sprawling with fish. For this they used nets and spears.

The people followed orders by what seemed a council of which each council member must be ratified every five months or voted out and in where a one month voting period is taken place. Hinata was split into twelve individual districts and a council member from each one must be selected and then ratified by each district needed at least two-thirds of the votes before entering the council. Three Head councilors otherwise known as elders also must be selected form any of the twelve districts and must be ratified by at least three-fifths of the town.

They soon developed caste systems aside from the four occupations system which was generally rejected. Their caste systems were not based on wealth as no one had wealth but rather by background and ancestry, this system was generally accepted by most of the council including the head. It is as followed, the highest were members of artisan families or clans, next were those of agricultural or hunting background, then were those of scholastic background which encompassed instructors, scholars, and philosophers. Lastly, and widely looked down upon were those of royal or martial background such as decedents of shoguns, samurai, swordsmen, or gunsmiths. Those who taught or were taught swordsmanship for recreation or self defense were exempt from this and were treated like scholars. This caste system was thrown out after Urashima Kojiro joined the council but a different one was put in place where most were treated equally yet even so most of the citizens still treated martial clans badly.

As it seemed like the city of Hinata seemed to thrive well, disasters struck. During one summer, there was an intense heat wave that caused many heat stroke especially the elderly, not only were people dying but crops failed too and animals died as well. The main problem was dealing with the bodies, they burned them but many were buried and some of the bodies got into the soil which leaked into the water causing mass illnesses. The next year there was a long winter causing a short growing season and with a lack of crops the next year many starved. A man near the outskirts reported to have found bits of gold in the ground and tried to dig up a mine but hit a spring that burst from the ground flooding that portion of town. Most of which was granaries and silos of grain. After disaster after disaster soon many felt the city was cursed and doomed for eternity and left most of which were the farmers which left only a few artisans and a couple of experienced farmers the rest did not have a particular skill. But in spite of all these Kojiro remained resilient as ever in the face of adversaries, which his sister Hina and some of her followers visited to help train the civilians to hunt, forage, fish, or farm. After a span of over 10 years the city was back to normal.

Many soon heard of Hinata and its success, many famous members of different clans visited, and farmers from all over Japan wanted to live in Hinata. But many who wanted lacked the knowledge of its wherabouts leaving them bewildered. After many did find its hidden location there weren't enough food to ration to the populous city that was Hinata. Many were forced to leave. After enough had continuously been forcibly removed people seemed oblivious of the town and saw as if it was like all the others and to newer generations its location remained unbeknownst to them. Then after the Great Decline of the feared Urashima, a metaphorical flood of people asked to live there, and Kojiro had to unwillingly accept to the terms of agreement and allow them in. After this Hinata's military might had to be recognized as a threat to hostile clans. As weapons were developed so were tactics including hiding, horseback archers, and sniping in trees; though they did not use guns and this tactic was explicitly used it was passed on to their allies who did use arquebuses and muskets. Even after this Hinata's presence remained unnoticed at least for now.


	4. Our Share of Bad Experiences

Chapter 3 - Our share of bad experiences

August 7, 1562

A vast haze had been shadowing much of the town yet no rain descended, only the black blanket of clouds sprawled over most of the forest that Hinata was based. A dark scent of abnormality reeked through the town. Many of the denizens had been squabbling of a sudden downpour of rain that could potentially cause widespread flash flooding destroying all of their precious crop. It was early in the morning and Motoko was asked of the ever daunting and ever rewarding task of bringing food and offerings to Kojiro and the other Elders. Sometimes they told, though often-exaggerated, stories and folklore. But on the more likely occasion the remainder of the offerings were pooled to the storehouses and the offerer was given some as well. As the day progressed most lingered indoors as the growing season had just ended and remained nothing to do. For the sparse ones who did leave their scene of residence they more would either visit the market or the shrines.

In the open market many traded goods for raw materials, crops, or meat but some went to just visit relatives and friends, but two unfamiliar faces arose from the shadows of a carriage. The taller of the two was none other than Kaede, on a normal occasion newcomers were welcome but this time it was different. A sense of disdain which was easily distinguished by the looks and sneers of the townspeople, was targeted those of military background or bloodlines and were treated as second-class. Many came to Hinata for one main purpose, to stay hidden from the dogs of war, the ever sought sense of harmony was what attracted so many to such an insignificant town so out of plain sight stained with such oddity about it, but now a family linked to such a martial group like the Oda clan poisoned its peace. As Kaede and her mistress walked down the main road of the market total and utter silence shrouded the minds of the old folk and triggered questions in younger passerbys. Kaede, silent as she was seemed hostile to those who were talking about her and her beloved mistress and often tossed cold death glares. She wore a light blue kimono, wit an elaborate, beautiful design of a winter cherry blossom sown in, her eyes were attempting to ignore the crowd but if looks could kill the market would have been soaked in a blood bath. Naru on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying herself, all this time she had been cooped up in her room while being guarded by a soldiers, she was glad to finally get a bit of fresh air. She was hungry as they left before they had a meal so she went to an inn and settled down as Kaede followed. The first table was unoccupied and so they sat down as they waited for a server to take their orders.

"What would you have then?" asked Kaede, Naru thought for a moment.

"I have never had commoner's food, I don't know what is good," she answered quite frankly.

"I suggest eating some type of meat you seem quite famished and meat is quite filling," she proposed.

"We have been through this, I hate the taste of meat," she insisted. A man arose from the table adjacent to theirs, this man had been listening in on their conversation and finally spoke.

"If you are attempting to stay away from meat, then I suggest something like Miso soup," he said.

"May I ask who you are?" Kaede inquired.

"Most people around these parts know me as Urashima Keitaro, what is it that you go by miss if you do not mind me asking?" said Keitaro.

"My name is Katsura," she answered quietly. "It would be much appreciated if you would kindly leave us to our business Urashima-san."

"I only made a suggestion, no need to take it to offense," he tipped his straw hat to Kaede, he then turned to Naru "And to you a good day, ladies," He then got out and left as a server went to clean up the dishes.

After Keitaro left Naru spoke again, "What a nice young man."

"Quite rude, eavesdropping on us like that."

"He was only trying to help," as Naru said that a server finally came to them before Kaede had a chance.

"What would you like to order?" said a server.

"She will have-"

"The Miso soup, please," Naru interrupted.

"Okay then, and I guess I will have grilled eel."

"Your orders and tea will be out in a moment," the server softly said. After Kaede and Naru finished their meal, Kaede insisted on paying for the meal, oblivious to the fact that money was not part of the townspeople's vocabulary as were many other words but no more so than the currency system.

It was obvious to Kaede that Naru wanted to go around the town some more but she wasn't used to walking so much, she had gotten exhausted by noon. The closest building was that of a young couple which had coldly shut them out saying,

"We do not need your kind here."

A doctor said the same next door. After that she sat down at an open air tavern, with her mistress laying her head in Kaede's lap as Naru slowly dosed off. Kaede was too feeling drowsy as a familiar face in a straw hat appeared before her.

"Oh my, what two lovely maidens do I see?" said he.

"Oh, hello again," Kaede uttered snapping out of her state of lethargy. "What could it be that you want now?"

"I was just wondering what members of the Narusegawa clan, of such prestige, be napping in this old pub is all," speculated an offended Keitaro. "No offense to the owners," he kindly apologized to the manager.

"I believe it was Urashima was it not? Well, you see Ojou-sama was feeling a bit exhausted so I let her rest, but what is it to you anyways?" informed Kaede.

"You are quite correct, please do not take my actions as a manner of disrespect in anyway in fact it is quite the opposite I wish to provide you and your Ojou-sama with the utmost hospitality. So would you prefer it if you could stay indoors, Katsura-dono?" offered Keitaro.

"I guess, what harm could that do?" she lifted her mistress onto her back. "Lead the way." As Keitaro went to his home he tooke Kaede around to get a feel of the place, he showed her the local shrine, a good restaurant, and also some of the shops that were around. As much as much as Kaede wanted to deny it, she enjoyed herself as well. It was almost an hour before the approached the part of the town he lived in. After a few minutes of struggling against the crowds of which seemed endless amount of people, but ultimately ending at a small Minka with a shop attached which had smoke coming from the roof, with an immense crowd surrounding it. A sign simply said Blacksmith.

"Excuse me if I may, but where is this?" Kaede inquired as they approached the small house.

"It is a blacksmith shop, I work here," Keitaro answered, then presumed to rattle on the door.

Kaede thought for a moment as she was about to speak but the door slid a bit ajar then was slammed completely open. "Keitaro-sama, where have you been!?" yelled a man wearing a blacksmith apron, with short messy hair and had a scar above his right eye, he was a bit older than Keitaro and taller. "The shop has been busy all day we really could have used your help!"

"Well you see-," Keitaro began but was soon interrupted by the man.

"What are those two doing here!?" shouted the blacksmith after noticing Kaede and Naru. He then pulled Keitaro away spoke in a hushed tone, "You do realize who those people are, right?"

"Of course! Why would I bring a stranger here?" He said back then proceeded to go back to Kaede, but the man stopped him again. What do you want, Ishihara-dono? To kick them out!? They are our guests and should be treated as such, besides this is my house, if you do not approve of them you can leave."

"Okay, I will let them stay, but I will not trust them..." he trailed off and walked through the curtain that lead to the store front. Keitaro then turned back to Kaede

"Sorry about that, I will show you to a bedroom," Keitaro said with a subtle hint of anger. When Kaede walked into the house, she realized that the building was quite old, with most of the walls having been worn out to the point that it had small holes. Cobwebs were in most of the ceiling corners, the tatami was threadbare and the shouji were tattered or torn. As she looked around she felt bad for this poor man. When they finally reached the bedroom they gently placed Naru down. The futon was probably the newest thing in the house which relieved Kaede a bit.

Seeing as that was taken care of he left to tend to the shop, as Kaede quietly looked over her sleeping mistress and smiled. She then looked around Keitaro's room, she had not realized that he only sought to look after them and felt a little guilty as she had not been a bit rude to him. She did not even thank him for letting her stay at his home, she decided to thank him after he got off work. She soon drifted off to sleep next to her mistress.

There was a rattle on the front door, "I will get it," Keitaro said as he went to the front and slid the door open only to see the raven-haired beauty. "Oh, why good afternoon Matsudaira-dono, what brings you here today?"

"Good afternoon, Urashima-sama, I'm just here to bring some firewood and some food for the guys," she said offering him four containers, and then a large bundle of cut firewood. "Well I will see you later and Masayuki-san said he was going to stop by for a visit after his guard shift later. So well I have to go my uncle wants me to help clean up the dojo," she said happily and then proceeded to leave after she spotted Kaede who was, as previously stated, wanting to thank Keitaro for his hospitality. "What is she doing here?" she said instantly recognizing Kaede's auburn hair and clothing pattern as the Narusegawa clan's appearence. The Narusegawa crest was also a dead give away.

"Calm down, Matsudaira-dono, she is just visiting, you are acting a lot like Ishihara-dono," Keitaro said as an attempt to settle Motoko down.

"But how can I? She is one of those merciless killers like Uesugi or Oda-," she said in a fiery tone which made Kaede back off, but Keitaro interrupted with almost equal amount of energy.

"Stop that, Matsudaira, what has she done to you as I said to Ishihara-dono she is my guest not your enemy, if you hate her so much do no come back here until she leaves!" this statement seemed to add more fuel to Motoko's anger yet she started to shed a bit of tears.

"How can you say that especially what happened to your family-," she stopped realizing what she said. "I'm sorry, I did not mean it I-."

"Get out now!" Keitaro said, who Motoko had never even see get angry seeing him like this scared her also saddened her. She then ran out crying, Ishihara then came out of the store front.

"Hey, Urashima-sama, what is with all of the yelling, and was that Matsu-chan?" Ishihara wondered who seemed worried about them both.

"Yeah, it was do not worry about it, it is fine," Keitaro said in a quiet voice suppressing his guilt for yelling at Motoko like that as tears welled up in his eyes, "Just get back to work, I will come and help you guys later. And here is some food for you guys, Matsudaira-dono brought it over for you."

"Okay, well see you later!" he said getting back to the shop. Keitaro then went to Kaede.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, especially what my friend said about your family, you must hear that a lot do you not?" he said sadly.

"Its okay, after being here for half a day you get used to it, but enough about me what about your friend will she be okay?"

"I can only hope so, I will go and check on her in a bit, maybe let her cool off, is it okay to leave your Ojou-sama alone?"

"She will be fine, but what I wanted to talk to you about was that; I never got to thank you about letting us stay here and I also want to apologize for being rude to you."

"It is not a problem, I just did not think it was right for you to be treated so unfairly, you see its not that the residents here hate you as a person its what you stand for, as your family is part of the Oda clan. After all most of the residents here came here to escape war or pregidous, but little do they know that they have become pregidous but towards people like you."

"This is just a question but do you hate really people who come from military backgrounds?"

"Well no, but also because my family is as such, most of the residents do not know or do not care because they trust us."

"I had no idea that you were like us, but what happened?"

"Its not something we like to discuss about, I really lack most of the knowledge of it as well. I only remember bits and parts of what I saw, I was only about four or five when it happened."

"I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it."

"I guess I can tell you, while my Clan was still in power, I lived in a prestigious family. Our clan taught swordsmanship and banned guns, which must have been part of our failure though I still believe today that guns are wrong. A terrible catastrophe befell my beloved castle, one of our long time allies, the Oda Clan, who decided to visit lived with us for a couple of months to get us to let our guard down then one night they attacked us killing most of the population, we did not want to harm anyone so why did they attack us? A large group of soldiers raided our home. A soldier shot my father who in his last amount of strength managed to stab the man with a knife, but the stab was not fatal and so my father was knocked back and the soldier aimed his rifle again, but my mother ran to him and begged him to spare my father's life but the man had other plans and slashed at my mother's neck with his katana and the reloaded his rifle. Shedding her blood across the floor as my father bled to death. I saw it happened, but to avoid death so I ran to my room to hide but he then burst into my room where and aimed his rifle and said 'I am so sorry, kid, please do not hate me for this, I am just following orders,' and I closed my eyes and prepared to die, but instead my great-uncle crept from behind and stabbed him in the back with his katana and slit his throat to make sure he died and then he took my hand and we escaped with my grandmother and with the few survivors that managed to escape and we found this town." Keitaro was in tears after he finished, trying to wipe them but they continued to fall. "I guess in a way you are like us."

"I am so sorry, I never would have guessed that such an atrocity happened to you, I regret asking, so that must have been why you got so angry when your friend mentioned your family. You should hate us and others like us, for we are part of the Oda Clan, indirectly, but part of it nontheless, yet why do you continue to protect us?" she asked, trying to console him while feeling even more sorry for this man who has experienced so much. She had never really experienced the horrors of war until just recently.

"When I heard him ask for forgiveness, I feel he did not really want to do it, I saw him hesitate before firing upon my father, I believe not all people are really bad."

"I have no recollection of a family, the Mistress took me in when I was on the verge of death due to starvation. I was the sole survivor of a village that was burned to the ground by a Warlord, I have been indebted to the Narusegawa Clan with my life. So if the time ever comes though I pray it does not, I shall willingly lay my life on the line for my Ojou-sama." While Kaede said this she did not realize that Naru had woken up and was listening in on this conversation through the thin walls.

"I guess she is that important to you, I see you want to protect her against the real world, from violence but that is too late."

"It is more of that I do not want here to experience what I did, even today she does not know of my past."

"Not many people know of my past, only close friends and relatives."

"And I guess I do as well now."

"Yes, I suppose you do now."

"I will check up on the guys." Naru was crying after learning of Kaede's past.


End file.
